


Scream

by Shay_Riddle_xxx



Series: Valduggery Fest [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Unromantic love declarations, bad timing, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Riddle_xxx/pseuds/Shay_Riddle_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until you think your best friend is a murderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - If you recognise the name I don't own them Derek Landy does.  
> Otherwise I do own my loony bin and that bed in the asylum I escaped from.

It was a Saturday night and Tanith and Valkyrie were bored as anything. There were no new cases and it was raining so they couldn't have fighting or driving lessons. There was also the fact that Skulduggery and Ghastly so due to the fact that Valkyrie was an Elemental and Tanith an adept they couldn't have magic training.

"God I am BORED Val," Tanith complained,” What DVDs do you have?" Valkyrie shrugged and got up of the couch she had been laying on to look through the cabinet. She held one up in her hand.

"Scream?" She asked Tanith who in turn shrugged and nodded.

"Why not?" She replied. Valkyrie placed the DVD in the player and grabbed the remote; Tanith ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn and a two litre bottle of coke.

"Ah Val, a little help." She said gesturing towards the popcorn.

"Oh sure. Hand it over" Valkyrie lit a small flame in her hand and placed it under the bag within a few seconds it was popping. They placed the coke on the table and popcorn on their laps and turned the DVD on.  
About halfway through the film the girls were scared and by the end they were nervous wrecks. They turned the film off and laughed nervously.

"That couldn't happen, could it?" Tanith asked Valkyrie.

"N-n-no of course not." Valkyrie said nervously. At that moment Skulduggery entered the room holding a dagger with weird symbols on it.

"Hey. Listen Val we have a new case involving this ... dagggerrr." He trailed and looked at the two pale white girls staring at the dagger, not listening. They turned to each other and screamed,

"IT'S GHOSTFACE! RUN HE IS COMIN TO GET ME AGHHH!" The two girls ran off and Skulduggery followed Valkyrie up the stairs and came face to face with the bathroom door. On the other side of the door Valkyrie jumped into the bath and closed the curtain. She sat down and rocked backwards and forwards thinking 'Oh God Oh God I am an idiot! I am being chased by scream and I hid in the shower? How stupid am I?' She heard the door unlocked and whimpered as she heard the door open. She watched as something reached across the curtain and pulled it open to revel...

"Skulduggery! Oh my God it is only you." She cried and jumped at him.

"What do you mean only me that's nice," He laughed and hugged her then said in a stern voice, "Valkyrie Cain what have you been watching?"

"Scream." She replied. He sighed and when she didn't let go of him he lifted her up and brought her into her own room. He set her on her bed and gently prised her arms from their death-grip around his neck.

"Okay new rule you and Tanith are not allowed to watch horror films unless Ghastly or I are here got it?" He asked her she nodded and rolled over suddenly exhausted. She quickly fell asleep and 5 minutes later he heard her whisper words that made his no existent heart sing

"I love you, you stupid huge egoed moron." He chucked and whispered

"Way to wreck the moment Val but I love you to." And with that he got up gave her peck on the cheek and left her room quietly.

 

Somewhere in Gordon’s attic Tanith Low muttered 

"He'll never find me here. He he he."

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one. Please tell me what you think.  
> Love from my looneybin,  
> Shay Riddle xxxxx


End file.
